Whipped Cream
by Kreepy Little Kitty
Summary: Warnings: Yaoi, lots of it, Okay, what harm can come from a little bet? A hell of a lot!


Prefect Pieces By: Me! Off of: Cardcaptors Summary: A love.. Square? You heard it! A square! Yaoi and endless fun! Confusion. Entrapment. A promise. A secret. A lie. A broken heart. A mirror. A wand. A card. A cabin. Fate. Read, enjoy, review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors, if I did it be poorly dawn and not for all ages. Parings: Li/Eriol  
Sakura/Li  
Eriol/Sakura  
So far....muhahahahaha..  
  
A/N: I love, LOVE, all the characters and am sorry if you don't like my story, anyways, this contains yaoi and stuff, so if you don't like it DON'T READ IT, and call me twisted, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Perfect Pieces  
  
"Alright, now on to the cabin," Eriol said to Sakura, Li, Kero, Touya, and ect. They where headed to Eriol's cabin on the lake, ((A/N: I'm sorry if this was used elsewhere, it was my first idea in my head. Anyways..)) all with happy faces but Li, Sakura was walking hand in hand with Li, and didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Aha, my cabin" They stood in front of a mansion, a huge mansion. Eriol was very rich, I'm guessing and it was beautiful. An old Victorian mansion, on the lake, huge garden's, beautiful art work and such. Eriol walked over beside Li and whispered in his in ear,  
  
"Our bet, I won, my slave," Eriol grabbed Li's ass when Sakura ran forward and danced in front of the door, Kero flying beside her, all smiling brightly, except Li. Li blushed fiercely, and got an angry look on his face. "no, no, no, you have to smile," Li forced a fake smile out.  
  
"Sakura, how about I show you to your room, you to Touya," Eriol nodded at them, pinched Li's ass again and walked inside with the others, showing them their rooms.  
  
**The Bet**  
  
"Okay, so if I convince all of them to go to my cabin, you'll be my slave?" Eriol grinned at his foolish decendent, who nodded.  
  
"Yup, but, you have to get all of them," Li smirked, thinking that it would be immposeible, "and when I win, you have to leave me and Sakura alone,"  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
***********  
"Damn," Li kicked the ground, kick, and then walked in. There was no one there, except Eriol, whom was standing in front of him, grinning madly.  
  
"Come on now Li, I want to have some fun," Li walked over to Eriol and Eriol put his arm around his waist and they walked off, taking lefts and rights and going downstairs. Till they where in a room with a bed without sheets or blankets, next to the bed there was a table with two 'outfits' if you could call them that, they wouldn't cover anything, whips, whip cream, candles, matches, a towel, and someother things. The bed posts each had a robe around them. Eriol was grinning madly now, as Li's eyes where wide.  
  
"Here let me get this on you," Eriol said picking one of the outfits off the table the one with less cloth, and gestured for Li to take off his clothes. Li shook his head no, put ended up having to take them off anyways. Eriol got to his knees andpicked up Li's clothes and put them under the bed, along with the outfit he picked out.  
  
"Forget the outfit, get on the bed," Eriol said and smiled at his naked friend, Li shook his head no wildly, but Eriol glared and Li did as he asked. Eriol tied Li to the bed and blindfolded him, and put on the other outfit, lit a candle, and then grabbed the whip cream, ((A/N: No I won't continue this, I SAID NO!! pouts fine, but you'll pay,)) Eriol took the whip cream and shook it up and put it on Li's, well you should know it is yaoi, and also in his mouth (so he couldn't talk) Eriol began to lick the whipped cream off of Li's sensitive area, until he had almost the whole thing in his mouth, Li moaned slightly, but gagged on the whipped cream. ((A/N: Li is so cute ^.^))  
  
"Something wrong, sweetie?" Eriol sad, annoyed he had to stop sucking on his loved one most enjoyable, Li just laid there, his juices started to leave his bodie. Eriol sighed, "You made me miss the good part," Eriol went over and took of Li's blindfold, and grabbed a the lit candle. ((A/N: What do you think he is going to do with that?))  
  
A/N: Hahaha, don't you want to know what happens next? And where are Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, and Touya? Hahaha, I love leaving you like this. You know the funny thing? I was eating whipped cream while I wrote this. 


End file.
